mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Xerus Mob
The Xerus group was formed by nine wild meerkats. After the death of the first dominant pair, Xerus, one of the first Xerus born meerkats took female dominance. Then Euro joined the group and took the position of dominant male. One of the most famous Xerus meerkat is Panthera the dominant female of the Kalabari. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Kola and Zafir were the dominant pair. After Kola died her duaghter Xenia assumed dominance. Zafir left the group and Gumbo returned from rovng with Euro who assumed dominance with Xenia. They reigned for many years. After Xenia's death, Puma established dominance. Cepheus of the Capricorn joined the group and became the dominant male. Current Members The Xerus have 15 members as of October 2006. Puma (VXUF021) Dominanr Female ''' Cepheus (VCPM020) '''Dominant Male Trini (VUXF042) Jason (VUXM043) Kimberly (VUXF044) Zack (VUXM045) Tommy (VUXM046) Akita (VUXF047) Collie (VXUF048) Basenji (VUXM049) Selkirk Rex (VXUM050) Maine Coon (VUXM051) Bombay (VXUM052) Javanese (VXUF053) All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Xerus. Kola (VSQF008) Zafir (VBUM004) Mandy (VSKF010) Garey (VBUM08) Shelly (VSKF014) Gumbo (VXUM001) Xenia (VXUF002) Tamie (VXUF003) Yugo (VXUM004) Howie (VXUM005) Francine (VXUF006) Yutu (VXUM007) Magma (VXUF008) Zolo (VXUM009) Wilbert (VXUM010) Charlotte (VXUF011) Tiara (VXUF012) Bling (VXUM013) Grill (VXUM014) Griz (VXUM015) Lahara (VXUF016) Kero (VXUM017) Verona (VXUF018) Koren (VXUF019) Panther (VXUM020) Puma (VXUM0021) Panthera (VXUM022) Bakeneko (VXUF023) Rosie Bear (VXUF024) Bulldog (VXUM025) VXUM026 Borzoi (VUXF027) Panzy (VXUF028) Snowshoe (VXUF029) Koi (VXUM030) Yogi (VXUM031) Xola (VXUF032) VXUM033 Jim Fish (VUXM035) Finn Fisher (VUXM036) Miss Finns (VUXF037) Sid Fishes (VXUM038) Hannah (VUXF039) Kyro Joe (VUXM040) Frabeeze (VUXF041) Trini (VUXF042) Jason (VUXM043) Kimberly (VUXF044) Zack (VUXM045) Tommy (VUXM046) Akita (VUXF047) Collie (VXUF048) Basenji (VUXM049) Selkirk Rex (VXUM050) Maine Coon (VUXM051) Bombay (VXUM052) Javanese (VXUF053) VXUP054 VXUP055 VXUP056 VXUP057 VXUP058 Rivals The Xerus' main rivals were the Escaflowne till they moved away. Thier toher rivals were the Buffalo and Sqeakers till the died out. The Vexos and Bakugan. They only reccently started having encounters with the Kalabari Mob and the Sagittarius Mob. History Janaury 2000: Xerus was formed by three Squeakers females and two Buffalo males. Kola and Zafir became the dominant pair. Febuary 2000: '''Gery went roving. '''March 2000: '''Kola was pregnant. Mandy and Shelly were evicted. '''April 2000: Kola gave birth to Tamie, Xenia and Gumbo. May 2000: Gery went roving. June 2000: '''Two encounters with Escaflowne. '''July 2000: '''Shelly was pregnant One encounter with Escaflowne. '''August 2000: '''Shelly gave birth to Howie and Francine. '''September 2000: '''Two encounters with Escaflowne. '''October 2000: '''Kola was pregnant. Mandy and Shelly were evicted. '''November 2000: Kola gave birth to Yutu, Magma and Zolo. December 2000: One encounter with a wild group. January 2001: Mandy was Last Seen. Gery went roving. February 2001: Kola was pregnant. Shelly was evicted and Last Seen. March 2001: Kola gave birth to Wilbert and Charlotte. April 2001: Two encounter with Squeakers. May 2001: Gery went roving. Kola died. Xenia became the new dominant female. June 2001: '''One encounter with Escaflowne. '''July 2001: Two encounters with Escaflowne. August 2001: Kola died and Zafir, Gery and Gumbo left the group. Euro joined the group and became the dominant male. September 2001: Last encounter with the Squeakers. October 2000: '''Xenia was pregnant. '''November 2001: Xenia gave birth to Tiara, Bling, Grill and Griz December 2001: 'Tamie was pregnant. Two encounters with Vexos. '''January 2002:'Tamie gave birth to Kero, Lahara, Verona and Koren. '''February 2002: '''Yutu and Zolo went roving.Two encounters with Escaflowne. '''March 2002: '''Xenia was pregnant. Tamie and Magma were evicted. '''April 2002: '''Xenia was pregnant Puma, Panther and Panthera. '''May 2002: '''Two encounters with Vexos. '''June 2002: '''Francine and Magma were pregnant. July 2002: Francine and Magma gave birth to but lost their litters. Two encounters with Escaflowne August 2002: One encounters with Escaflowne September 2002: Xenia was pregnant. Tamie, Francine, Magma and Charlotte were evicted and left the group. '''October 2002: Xenia gave birth to Bakeneko, Rosie Bear, VXUM026, Panzy, Bulldog and Snowshoe. November 2002: Yutu, Yugo and Wilbert went roving. December 2002: One encounter with Vexos. January 2003: Yugo, Yutu, Howie and Wilbert went roving and left the group. Febuary 2003: Xenia was pregnant. Tiara was evicted. March 2003: Xenia gave birth to Koi, Yogi and Xola and VXUM033. April 2003: '''Two encounters with Vexos. '''May 2003: '''VXUM026 was predated. '''June 2003: Zolo, Griz and Grill went roving. July 2003: August 2003: Xenia was pregnant. Tiara, Lahara, Verona and Koren. Tiara rejoined the group. Lahara, Verona and Koren left the group. September 2003: Xenia gave birth to Sid Fishes, Jim Fish, Finn Fisher ans Miss Finns October 2003: VXUM033 was killed. Two encounters with Escaflowne. Dryden and Chid appeared. November 2003: '''Zolo, Bing, Grill, Griz and Kero went roving. '''December 2003: Xenia died. Tiara became the new dominant female. One encounter with Escaflonwe January 2004: Two encounters with Capricorn February 2004: '''Zolo, Griz and Panther went roving. '''March 2004: '''Euro, Zolo, Bling, Grill and Griz went roving. April 2004: Tiara was pregnant. Panthera, Bekeneko, Panzy and Snowshoe left the group and formed the Kalabari. '''May 2004: Tiara gave birth to Frabeeze, Kyro Joe and Hannah June 2004: Euro died. Zolo became the dominant male. July 2004: '''One encounter with Escaflowne '''August 2004: Zolo, Bling, Grill, Griz, Kero and Panther went roving. September 2004: '''One encounter with Escaflowne '''October 2004: '''Bling, Grill and Griz were Last Seen. '''November 2004: '''Tiara was pregnant. Puma, Xola and Rosie Bear were evicted. '''December 2004: Tiara gave birth to Trini, Jason, Kimberly, Zack and Tommy. January 2005: Zolo, Bling, Griz, Kero and Panther went roving. February 2005: '''One encounter with Escaflowne '''March 2005: Tiara aborted. Hannah was predated. April 2005: Kero, Panther, Kio, Yogi and Bulldog left the group. May 2005: One encounter with Bakugan June 2005: Group split but rejoined within a day. July 2005: Tiara died. Puma became the dominant female. August 2005: Rosie bear aborted. Borzoi went roving. September 2005: Puma was pregnant. Xola, Rosie Bear, Miss Finns and Fabreeze were evicted and left the group. October 2005: Puma gave birth to Basenji, Akita and Collie November 2005: Zolo went roving. December 2005: One encounter with Bakugan January 2006: Spectra and Gus appeared. February 2006: One encounter with Kalabari. March 2006: Jason, Zack and Tommy went roving. April 2006: '''Trini aborted. '''May 2006: '''Two encounters with Minions '''June 2006: '''One encounter with Vexos. Cepheus joined the group and is the new dominant male. '''July 2006: Kimberly was evicted. August 2006: Puma was pregnant. Trini and Kimberly were evicted. One enouncter with Saggitarius. Septmber 2006: Puma gave birth to Selkirk Rex, Maine Coon, Bombay and Javanese Category:Meerkat Mobs